deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Frontier Wiki
Welcome one and all to the Dead Frontier Wiki! The wiki about Dead Frontier that Please note that this wiki is fan made and may as such be not always completely right and up-to-date. If you find that something is wrong or needs to get updated, please edit the page in question and add a short summary of what you changed. If a page you want to edit is protected, please contact our staff members and tell them what you want to update. Dead Frontier is a free, web-based MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) created by Neil Yates of Jagged Blade Software. Dead Frontier has over 57,000 registered members, and gains several hundred members every day! Please check out the clan page for a listing of all clans, alliances and pacts. See the Night One, Two and Three sections for impressions and info on the DF Demos. Please follow the rules of the wiki while visiting. If you are uploading a picture, please observe the Picture Upload rules. Below are some important links you should check out: Note: The wiki community started a map update project, for which we can use any help we can get. If you have some time to explore the city and want to help, please check out these two links: Map Update Project Page - Let's work on this! Wiki pages * Ammo * Armor * Barricades * Clans * Classes * Death * Food * Inner City * Inner City Map * Medication * Monsters * Shop * Stats * Weapons * Map * Lag ; External links * Toolbar * Wiki Forum * Mall * Contact }} ;October 14th, 2008 :Today, a mini music player appeared at everyone's pages, with 4 integrated tracks for several situations in the world of Dead Frontier. :You will not lose experience that you earn if you enter the outpost. To quote Pwn, " It means you only lose 1/3 of the exp you got since last leaving the outpost." :The attack was a total victory! Good job everyone! The Outpost Attack took place at 5:00pm east time. Take a look to the Outpost in the eve of Victory! ;October 13th, 2008 :Almost but not quite, Today we failed again to keep our home a safe place in the outpost defense. We really need prepared people on the roof to help this from happening. And despite the brave fight given by few on the main gate, we were defeated. :Additionally, AdminPwn notified the community of a change in the death EXP loss penalty. First you lost 1/3 of your experience points for your current level, now the player suggestions to change it to a loss of 1/3 of the experience gained in the current run were accepted and implemented. ;October 12th, 2008 :The game is going through some update, and it is unknown at this time what it may be. Previous objectives were proper buildings and missions. A number of people also called for a reduction in the Outpost Attacks difficulty. :The wiki banned it's first member, sunnyd171, for erasing the 'Download' page and adding unappropriated content. The details of the case are not suitable and need to stop being released. :Maintenance is over :Today's outpost defense ended with another defeat. The infected made their way into the city through the same path they always use: the Main Gate and, of course; the Rooftop. It looks like they already know our weak point, and actions must be taken. Now. ;October 11th, 2008 :Many new weapons were added, and several weapons had their stat requirements changed. If you possess one of the new weapons, or an altered weapon, please upload a picture of it. Be aware that the wiki will be scrambling to catch up with the changes as soon as possible, and we need your help. Please post found changes here. :The Outpost defense for today wasn't as successful as it could have been. The Junk yard was defended for than well but the Roof and the front gates were left wide open. This is becoming a trend, lets try to keep this from happening a third time. ;October 10th, 2008 :The most recent outpost defense was a heavy failure, as most people forgot about the main gate while defending the junk yard. Those few who bravely tried to hold the gate were badly overrun and additionally, we still have insufficient riflemen and grenadiers for the roof. Don't forget, the more zeds our marksmen pick off, the less can sneak in or even show up at the gate, so everyone who has a good rifle, defend the roof! An archive of old news items can be found at News Archives. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Dead Frontier Night One * Dead Frontier Night Two * Dead Frontier Night Three Fill me in with the first paragraph of an article that you wish to feature. Don't forget to include a link to the article so your visitors can read the whole thing. Soon to be added. Use this section to show a featured image, video, or song. Soon to be added. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse